Mistletoe
by KoriTheEvilEditor
Summary: Ryou throws a Christmas party. Bakura's not interested, but can tea change his mind.


**Hi. This is my first fanfic and my only ever oneshot. Rate but be nice, please. **

**Bakura: (growling) Be mean to her and i will find you**

**Me: Its fine Kura.**

Mistletoe

It was just another Christmas party. Lights glowed from every room, red and green ones blinking on strings around the house.

"Jingle Bell Rock" blared from dusty old speakers that had been living in the attic until this point.

A white blanket covered everything. So, of course, a couple of kids were in the yard, playing in the snow.

Everyone was having fun... well, except for a certain white-haired teen sitting in an oak tree in the front yard.

Bakura watched the partygoers inside. Eating, dancing, talking. He shifted his weight slightly on the branch and a pile of snow fell on him from the upper branches. He shivered and cursed himself for not grabbing a jacket. He sighed, watching his breath fog in front of him. Light flooded the front yard as another white-haired teen stuck their head out the door.

Chocolate eyes locked on Bakura and Ryou stormed up to the tree. "There you are, Bakura. I've been looking everywhere for you. I thought you were in your room so I told everyone to stay away."

Bakura groaned in annoyance. "They should still stay away from my room, Ryou. It's called an 'invasion of privacy.' Besides, I don't want them snooping through my stuff." He glared at the other teen, why did he have to be so irritating!

"You should really come inside, Bakura. You're missing the party." Ryou folded his arms over his chest, a tell-tale sign he was not going to take no for an answer.

Bakura rolled his eyes at Ryou," Ever think that might be the reason I'm out here." Honestly, sometimes he boy was completely clueless.

"Then you should have had enough sense to put in a jacket. Do you want to be a popsicle?" Ryou put his hands on his hips like he was scolding a child.

Bakura jumped down from the tree, landing lightly on the frozen ground. "Don't do that, Ryou." He walked past him quickly towards the house.

"Do what?" Ryou asked, falling into step behind Bakura.

"Put your hands on your hips like that, it makes you look gay."

Ryous face reddened furiously. "I am not-"

Bakura missed the rest, disappearing into the house to avoid a lecture about how he was so rude, he should be nicer to people, etc., etc., blah, blah, blah. The warmth of the house washed over him, and he groaned in pleasure. His hands had long since gone numb, and he ducked into the dining room, where he knew a space heater was.

Surprisingly, there was only two people in the room. Mai Valentine and Tea Gardener. Bakura sat by the heater, trying to warm feeling back into his hands. The girls barely glanced at him, then continued with their conversation.

"Well, Joey is as clueless as ever and so is Yugi," Mai laughed," They didn't figure out the joke for a week. I finally took pity on them and I told them."

Tea giggled slightly," They are imbeceles. I can't believe they made it so far in all those tournaments with their lack of a brain."

Bakura found himself chuckling lightly along wiith them, but stopped. He could not fall into their little group of friends.

A loud crash was heard from the living room, followed by thesound of Joey yelling sorry. Mai rushed for the door, turning back to Tea for a second and saying," I'm gonna go check on him, kay?"

Tea waved her off," Yea, go ahead."

Once the blond had left, Bakura and Tea sat in a somewhat akward silence until Bakura broke the ice.

"Gardener, I thought you would be the most worried about your little friends. So why are you still in here?"

She shrugged," Their big kids now. I don't have to hold their hands anymore."

Bakura got up and sat beside Tea on the windowsill. "But what about being in here with me?" He leaned closer to her, wanting to see her squirm.

Tea met his look evenly," I'm not scared of you, Bakura. You don't have your ring anymore, so your just the same as the rest of us." She looked up and her face went slightly pink. She suddenly pressed her mouth against his.

Her lips were warm and soft and melted away any cold left in his body. He relaxed into the kiss, kissing her back. His hands moved to wrap around her waist when she yanked away. She stood up and walked stiffly to the door.

"Tea wait wha- I mean-" Bakura started, unable to put together a coherente sentance.

Tea glanced back at him and muttered," Mistletoe."

Bakura looked up and saw the leafy plant dangling from the ceiling.

30 min. later 

Bakura lay sprawled across his bed, surrounded by broken things. That was what he did when he was frustrated, threw things like a child having a tantrum. Right now, he was more frustrated than ever. 'So she kissed me because of the mistletoe, but why did I like it!, Bakura thought angrily. He remembered the feel of her lips on his and threw a book against the wall. It cracked a hole in the wall and Bakura cursed, knowing he'd have to clean it up.

Suddenly, his door opened and a small, brunnette head peeked in. "You okay, Bakura?" Tea looked around in alarm. "What happened here?"

Bakura glared at the cause of his distress, "Why are you in here?"

She met his glare head on, "We all heard crashes from up here and Ryou sent me up here to make sure you were okay. But it's clear you're perfectly fine so I'll be going now." She turned to leave.

Bakura bit his lip before calling out," Tea, wait."

She looked at him, confused," What is it?"

He looked down, shocked to find himself blushing. "C-close the door. I-I needto talk to you."

Tea closed the door and sat down next to him.

Bakura couldn't meet her eyes for some reason. "Why did you kiss me? And don't just say 'the mistletoe' because if that had been it, it wouldn't have been like _that_."

She stared at him before looking away.

After a few moments of akward silence, Bakura started to get up. Tea grabbed hs hand and pulled him back down. Keeping his hand in hers, she said," I like you, Bakura. And I know that to you probably don't feel the same way and... When we were under the mistletoe, I geuss I got carried away."

Bakura stared at her red face, surprised. He felt himself reaching for her. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to hers. She came away, shocked. He smirked," I geuss I like you too."

Downstairs 

"She's been up there a while," Joey said worriedly.

"I'll go check on her," Ryou said, already heading up the stairs. When he got to Bakura's room, he opened the door and saw Bakura and Tea passionatly kissing on the bed. He closed the door and went back downstairs. "She's fine guys, but she might be awhile..."

**THE END**

**Well, please reveiw. Please, please, please! This is my first fanfic!**


End file.
